Estamos bajo la misma estrella?
by andy hyuga
Summary: "no voy a contarles nuestra historia porque, como todas las historias de amor reales, morirá con nosotros, como debe ser"
1. aclaracion

**ACLARACION **

**Este es un pequeño aviso a los lectores.**

_Esta historia esta basada en el Best Seller "bajo la misma estrella"_

_VA HABER CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA ACLARO PARA LOS LECTORES _

_CAMBIOS EN CIERTA FORMA_

_SI USTED NO ESTA DEACUERDO CON MI FORMA DE HACER EL FANFIC POR FAVOR ABSTENGASE DE DEJAR COMENTARIO Y LEERLO _

_SIN MAS GRACIAS Y DIRFRUTENLO_

_Posdata_

_Litzy tu me ayudaras xDDD_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Nota: Neji narra así que no se saquen de onda si esta diferente al libro recuerden tome prestado la trama no la historia.**

-Neji por el amor de Dios no puedes estar así todo el día- como siempre mi padre intentando convencerme de seguir aferrado a la vida.

Simplemente seguí en la misma posición en mi cama, mirando hacia el lado contrario de la puerta.

-vamos hijo, ya tienes diecisiete años, debería tener una visualización de tu…bueno pues, "estado"-

No puede evitar soltar una pequeña e insignificante risa ya que mi padre aun no acepta llamar "mi estado" tal cual su nombre era…cáncer.

-Hizashi deberías llevarlo al médico, tal vez cayó en un estado de depresión.- esta vez quien hablo era mi tío Hiashi.

-tal vez tengas razón, Neji vamos-

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, cuantas veces he ido al médico, cuantas quimioterapias y sigo estando como estoy ahora o tal vez peor.

Me levante de mala gana y fui al doctor con mi padre y efectivamente, la depresión era uno de los síntomas del cáncer, vaya dicha.

Así que para "levantarme el ánimo" voy a un centro de apoyo que está en el sótano de una iglesia. Más deprimente no podría ser esto.

Y bueno estando ahí lo que se hace es sentarnos en círculo, y Asuma el líder del grupo el único adulto de la habitación nos cuenta como nosotros somos luchadores que nos encontramos en el corazón de Dios y cuanta chorrada más, además de eso nos cuenta del como sobrevivió al cáncer en los testículos. Y del por qué siempre hay que disfrutar la vida en cada momento, esperanza, Dios, vida.

-Y TAMBIEN USTEDES PUEDEN TENER LA GRAN SUERTE!- grito Asuma alegre.

Lástima que la mayoría de los que están aquí no llegaran a ser un adulto como Asuma.

Cada quien decía su nombre completo, edad, diagnóstico y como se encuentra, el típico circulo de la confianza. Esta vez era mi turno- mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, tengo diecisiete años, al principio tiroides, pero hace mucho hizo metástasis en los pulmones y estoy bien.-

Y al concluir el circulo seguía sentado mirando a los de mi alrededor y para ser honesto lo único positivo del circulo era mi compañero Rock Lee con sus lentes de culo de botella. Sus ojos eran su problema tenía un raro y poco frecuente cáncer en los ojos. De niño le habían extirpado un ojo, ahora llevando esos lentes que provocaban que sus ojos se vieran grandes (tanto el real como el de cristal). lo que había escuchado es que el cáncer aun lo posee y está afectando a su otro ojo el único que le quedaba

Nos comunicábamos de manera exclusivamente con la mirada.

El grupo de apoyo era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero conociendo mi familia me llevarían a arrastras si fuese necesario. De hecho el miércoles que conocí a Tenten Amma había hecho todo lo posible para librarme de ella mientras que veía un maratón de películas con mi prima Hinata, las películas que pasaban la mayoría ya las había visto o leeido, ya saben cómo leer era la última opción de entretenimiento cuando la mayoría del tiempo estas acostado como negarse.

-ya casi es hora que te vayas a…-

-me niego a ir otra vez a las clase de apoyo- ni siquiera la deje terminas de hablar

-un síntoma de la depresión es no tener interés en nada niisan-

-estoy viendo películas, eso es hacer algo-

-ver televisión no es hacer algo-

Solté un suspiro, a veces Hinata puede ser una chica algo insistente. Así que para ahorrarme peleas inútiles accedí a ir.

-yo te llevo!- me dijo sonriente

-no te molestes, yo sé el camino- ya me había levantado y ya en la puerta hinata agarro las llaves y la mire con el ceño fruncido por inercia, en cambio ella me sonreía. Rayos, era imposible enojarse con ella.

Ya llegando a la iglesia, Hinata paro en doble fila de la iglesia ya casi cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Fingí no prestar atención a que habíamos llegado solo para perder el tiempo.

-quieres que te ayude a ponerte tu mochila?-me dijo ya casi abriendo su puerta del carro

-no yo puedo- y ella volvió a su posición original.

Debía admitir que la bombona verde pesaba un poco y tenía ruedas para poder arrastrarlo, pero prefería yo cargarla en una mochila en mi espalda.

-algún día te saldrá una joroba Neji-

-tranquila ya estaré muerto antes de que salga una bola en mi espalda-

-niisan! No digas eso- me regaño, sabía muy bien que ella odiaba ese tipo de comentarios, pero que puedo hacer soy muy realista.

Antes de salir del auto me asegure que los tubos que conectaba el tanque de oxígeno a mis fosas nasales estuviesen bien puestos y al confirmar, Salí de ahí sino antes de escuchas la aguda voz de mi casi hermana.

-HAZ AMIGOS! –y arranco el auto y se fue. Esa Hinata…

Al entrar a la iglesia estaba el elevador y las escaleras para poder llegar, sin pensarlo dos veces elegí las escaleras. Aquí en el centro de apoyo quien use el elevador quiere decir que ya está en las últimas. Antes de entrar tome un vaso de limonada y una galleta, y al llegar al sótano sentí una mirada sobre mí, era una chica, con el cabello castaño amarrado en dos chongos curiosos aunque algo despeinada, se ve que tuvo una pelea con el cepillo esta mañana, vestida con un pantalón algo pegado y una blusa que claramente se veía bastante grande.

Alguna personas dirían que lo que ahorita está pasando entre ella y yo es el famoso "contacto visual" enseguida de ese lapso de segundo de verla me senté al lado de Lee Asuma empezó a recitar una frases de la Biblia, que honestamente no estaba prestando atención, pero algo curioso es que la chica fachosa aun me veía sus ojos marrones aun me observaban, pensaba que las chicas de perdida intentaban disimular la mirada al ver un chico, pero al parecer ella no es esa clase de chicas, y comenzó un cierta lucha de miradas.

Después de un breve lapso de tiempo, aun seguíamos mirando, en cierto modo era divertido, ella desvió sus marrones cafés hacia un lado haciendo que arque una ceja como diciendo "yo gane". Y ella sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

Asuma seguí diciendo frases de Dios hasta que ya era la hora de las presentaciones.

-Lee hoy te gustaría empezar, ya que estas pasando por malos momentos-habló Asuma.

-Así es- contesto Lee y comenzó a hablar- Me llamo Rock Lee personas llamitas de juventud! Tengo diecisiete años y parece que dentro de dos semanas me van a operar. Después de esa operación me quedare ciego. No me quejo ni nada de eso porque sé que hay varios aquí que estar peor que yo- le seguía sonriendo a pesar de su tragedia, mis respetos para ese amigo- pero bueno, en fin, ser ciego será una mierda total, aunque mi novia me ayuda y amigos, como Tenten-

Señaló con la cabeza a la chica fachosa. Que ahora ya tenía nombre.

-en fin- dijo mirando sus manos-ya no se puede hacer nada

-cuentas con nosotros Lee- dijo Asuma- todos díganlo, cuenta con nosotros Lee-

Todos lo dijeron menos yo, solo me limite a posar una mano en su hombro, esa era mi manera de decir que contaba conmigo y él lo entendió.

Pasaron los demás chicos un niño con leucemia otra con cáncer en el páncreas, que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que la víctima lo dijo, en fin, pasaron cinco chicos más, hasta que le toco a ella. Cuando fue su turno sonrió ligeramente. Tenía una voz que tenía que admitir algo tierna y linda.

-Me llamo Tenten Amma, tengo dieciséis años, hace un año y medio me diagnosticaron osteosarcoma, y estoy aquí porque Lee me lo pidió.-

-y cómo te sientes- le pregunto Asuma

-estoy bien-emboza una sonrisa torcida- estoy en una montaña rusa que no hace nada más que subir y subir, amigo mío-

Lee rio un poco ante el comentario de Tenten

Era mi momento de presentarme.

-Soy Neji Hyuga, diecisiete años, cáncer de tiroides que se paso a los pulmones y estoy bien.

**Solo espero que sea de su agrado…como dije al principio solo es un fanfic.**


End file.
